


Rooftop meetup

by blackphantom1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: DomKaito, Established Relationship, M/M, SubHaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackphantom1412/pseuds/blackphantom1412
Summary: Rooftops were far away from stress, the real world, and any other thinfo that bothered them. It was somewhere for them to just enjoy being together freely and they took ever advantage of it.





	Rooftop meetup

**Author's Note:**

> So I dont know why this is what I chose to first upload bit the scene stuck with me and I needed to throw it out there. I haven written fanfiction in a long time just look up my username on ff.net to get an idea just how long.
> 
> Hopefully I got better since then' but then again my return is a smut piece so...ah well.
> 
> "Said"  
> 'Thought'

The full moon shone down onto a roof top in Tokyo, high above the masses of people far below. Up on the rooftop two figures held each other close pressing into each other as if the rooftop was the only world that mattered, far away from dangers and lies. 

"Watch it git" hakuba hissed as he was shoved bodily against the wall of the stairwell exit only to groan deep as Kaito ground the bulge of his pristine white pants against his own grown bulge. Kaito chuckled deeply as any further complaints seemed to die in Hakubas throat.  
"You don't mind at all Saguru" he purred leaning up and nibbling on the lobe of his ear continuing to rub against him. The noises Hakuba made and the breath on his neck was making it hard to keep slow but he did so enjoy unravelling hakuba like this, having the normally so uptight and formal detective falling apart in his hands. 

Kaitos thoughts were promptly derailed as a sudden shove pushed them back and the night sky spun above him only for him to land on his back. 'Damnit Hakuba I've got a glider' he thought irritated but he didn't dare say it. The Amber eyes staring down on him were dark with desire and that smart comment would likely break the moment. The position didn't last long until hakuba lunged forwards and began biting kaitos neck. Kaito moaned out as Hakuba bit a particularly sensitive spot and he brought his hand up swiftly running it along the buttons undoing each one and shoving hakubas shirt and jacket off in one go. 

The well toned body of a very athletic greeted him and quickly turning the tables Kaito pushed up against hakuba and flipped their position this time pinning each of Hakubas hands in place to avoid another swap. Hakuba only struggled a moment but when Kaito resumed his grinding and trailed bites of his own down Hakubas neck he could only wimper trying to lift his hips to meet the feeling.

"Ah-ah-ah" Kaito chided pressing into him so he pinned him to the floor pressing both of their hard lengths against each other. "That's enough moving out of you Tantei-san. If you can hold still long enough though you may get a reward~" There was a deep satisfaction as Hakuba stilled up under him at his words and he began resuming his trail of kisses and bites. He could feel Hakubs tensing and almost squirming but he fought the urge keeping rock still but when Kaito resumed his grinding Hakuba swore softly as he groaned out. Yet, exactly as Kaito had ordered, hakuba remained still even as Kaito let go of his wrists and moved further down stopping rubbing himself against him but now nipping across his naval. Hakuba let out a high sound as Kaito hovered over his zip waiting a moment before looking up smirking "Well,  I think you've earned it"

In one swift motion Kaito brought one hand up to undo Hakubas button and bit on the sticking out zip pulling it down swiftly with his teeth before pulling down on both pants and underwear giving Hakuba freedom from his tight confinement. He gasped as his erection shot free hitting Kaito lightly in the face only to instantly go from feeling the cold night air to the damp warmth of Kaito wrapping his mouth around him and taking him into his mouth greedily. Hakuba gasped trying to grip anything but his jacket was discared out of reach and the floor was flat and smooth. Kaiti slowly drew up the whole of Hakubas length mouth held firm until he reached the tip and he pulled away letting Hakuba fall out his mouth and he whined looking over. "K-kaito please

"Imagine what people would say if they could see you now" Kaito said with mock suprise putting his hand around the still damp cock and bringing it slowly up then down "Hakuba Saguru, the great detective begging on his back to Kaitou KID for a blowjob" the slow reading movements and the razor sharp grin almost made Hakuba ask again but a firm move from Kaito and the realisation that Kaitos other hand was quite busy too shut him up fast and he let his head drop back moaning as he listened to Kaitos voice. "But I won't let them see, you're mine Saguru." Kaitos grin grew manic then he dove down taking Hakuba back into his mouth.

Hakuba yelled out thrusting into him but Kaito anticipated it moving with him running his tounge around Hakuba before he moved his whole head bringing him out then in while the hand that was dealing with himself matched the pace.  
"Ngh-kaito-fuck" words fell out of Hakubas mouth and Kaito growled as each sound went right to his crotch already barley holding on for Hakuba.

Determined not to be outdone Kaito pulled out taking in a breath then just as Hakuba looked up at him he took all of Hakubas considerable size in feeling the back of his throat being pressed into before once again thrusting his head back and forth sending Hakuba into another mess of sounds and thrusts. He let out a high sound and grasped at Kaitos hair which Hakuba recognised as a warning but he didn't pull back even as Hakuba tensed gasping as he came into Kaitos mouth. The twitching and groans mixed in with mutterings of Kaitos name was enough for Kaito who came shortly after as he was still swallowing Hakubas release only a few drops escaping out his mouth as he sat back panting and taking the scene in a moment.

Hakuba was lying there, his hair a mess and his pants still defiantly around his feet though his shirt was off to the side and his hair was a beautiful mess. Kaito didn't bother refastening his own pants just moving over to Hakuba draping his Cape over them kissing Hakubas neck. Hakuba shifted slightly moving into kaitos embrace and for a time the two of them lay there silent. 

Until the smart remarks started back up.

"You know just because I always have a top floor room rented dosent mean you can drop by after each heist in the area"

"Like you dont love it"


End file.
